Telltale Heart rewrite
by Hawaiigrl95
Summary: My short story for English... What do yah think? Idk what to name it. Teacher says it needs to be interesting and creative. Any suggestions? Hope I get an A:D


Once on a cold, rainy night I found a man dressed in ragged clothes begging for money about a block away from my house. He looked thin, hungry and absolutely filthy! So I invited him to come and live with me. He'd help me around the house and feed my dog. I was getting old and I tired more easily, so I could use the help.

He accepted my invitation and I got him cleaned up. His name was Conner. I realized soon that he was a very peculiar person. He said and did some pretty strange things and he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he was kind, a good worker and he got things done fast.

For the first few weeks, living with Conner was good and made my life easier. I introduced him to my neighbors and they all liked him and got along. I also enjoyed his presence, he was a comical fellow and he entertained me with his tall tales, but after a while, I noticed that weird look he'd give me.

He'd always stare at my eye. I have a fake eye, because I lost my real one in the war. It's pale blue and it has a thin film around it. I guess you could say it was creepy, but that icy stare he'd give me! I deeply regretted inviting that man into my home!

Especially when I found out that he'd been sneaking into my bedroom when he thought I was sleeping. I had just gone to bed one night and had laid there for hours, because I couldn't fall asleep, but as I was drifting off, my door slowly creaked open.

I thought it was just the wind and shrugged it off. But something seemed weird… I still couldn't sleep so I just laid there for awhile. Suddenly Conner's head popped into the room.

I almost screamed, but I clamped my mouth shut and watched Conner through my eyelashes. He just stood there staring at me. It felt like he was watching me for hours.

He pulled his head out and the door closed. "What the hell?" I thought. I could not sleep at all. Soon sunlight was pouring through my window and it shined in my face. I could smell bacon frying and got up. Conner had breakfast prepared and he greeted me heartily, as if nothing had happened the night before.

We ate in silence and I did my best to avoid his eyes. I looked up and he was grinning hugely at me. I smiled back feebly. "What was his problem? Why did he come into my room last night?"

"Is everything all right?" Conner asked. He still had a gigantic grin on his face. I realized that I had been staring down at the table, deep in thought. "Oh no! Just wondering if I should visit Jane today."

It happened two more nights and that was it! I went out and bought a gun! There was a store that sold guns a couple streets down. I waited for Conner to start preparing lunch and I told him I was going to take my dog for a walk.

I fastened Chester's leash on and pulled him along. I walked with a quick pace and kept looking back, to make sure Conner wasn't following me. I entered the shop, after tying Chester to a pole outside, and headed to the back.

I purchased a gun and bullets. "Planning on shooting someone?" The cashier joked. I laughed awkwardly. "No just for protection. There has been a lot of robberies on my block lately." I lied as best as I could.

He showed me how to load it, shoot it and turn the safety on and off. I left and hurried home. I usually only took Chester out for 15 minutes, but I had been gone for half an hour and the last thing I wanted was for Conner to get suspicious.

I hid the gun in my coat's inside pocket before going into my house. "Did you enjoy the fine weather on your walk?" Conner was sitting in the living room with a book. "Yeah…"

"I'm finished with my lunch, but there are sandwiches for you on the table." "Thanks. I'm going to go put my coat away first." I threw my gun under my pillow and threw my coat on my chair, then returned downstairs to eat.

He came into my room several more nights. I am not a man that is scared easily, but he creeped me out more than anyone ever has before!

On the last night, I heard pattering on my roof and saw rain drops splattering against my window. It was pouring again. As I laid in bed, my eyes drooped and I slumped over in my bed.

"No!" I thought and shook myself awake! "What if I fell asleep and he came in! What if he did something?!" About an hour later my door opened and as always, his head popped in after.

I was sick of this already! I had been astonishingly tired for the past week. I wanted this to end. I slipped my hand under my pillow and grasped the gun.

He stepped in! This was the farthest he'd ever gone! He stood there for awhile though, like he was thinking. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. My heart was beating so loud. I wondered if he could hear it. Suddenly he shrieked wildly like an Indian and came charging at me like a bull. I pulled my gun out and flicked off the safety, but it was too late.

He was as quick as a cheetah! He threw me off my bed and I hit my head against the wall. I still had my gun. I kicked him away, held up my gun and pulled the trigger. The gunshot was as loud as a bomb! It was dark and it was difficult to see, but I knew I hit him.

He fell down, screaming and cursing. I hurried over to my light switch and flicked it on. He was lying on the ground, holding his leg and writhing in pain.

I hurried over to him with my pistol raised and surveyed the damage I had done. The bullet got him in the thigh and he was bleeding all over my floorboards.

"Why?" I asked. He laughed manically. "Your eye! It's… Evil!" He chuckled again. "You're crazy!" I yelled. He should be locked up in an insane asylum. I still had my gun directed at him. "No I'm not! I HATE when people call me that!" He yelled.

Soon the police arrived; my neighbors had called them when they heard all of the commotion. I told them what had happened as a medical team stopped Conner's bleeding. Then they began to carry Conner away to the hospital. "Good Riddance!"

I followed them outside and watched as they rolled a screaming Conner into the ambulance in the pouring rain. "So he attacked you because he thinks your fake eye is evil?" A police officer asked. "Yes." "Well we'll probably have to call you in later for more questioning, but Conner here will probably be sent to jail… Or an Insane Asylum."

I looked up into the sky and rain drops fell into my eyes and mixed with my tears. I looked back as they slammed the doors shut and I smiled. It started and ended on a cold, stormy night. I'd finally get some sleep.


End file.
